


Two Worlds, One Family

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, no details though, very brief mention of past physics abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Jeff happen to run into Darren's biological mom and older brother and find out why Darren was given up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry for using a song from Tarzan for the title.

“Riker! Jeff! _Get up_!” a voice squeaked before jumping on top of them. They both groaned and rolled over. “C’mon! It’s eleven o’clock and Mommy says it’s park time!”

“ _No_ ,” Jeff whined as he buried his face into Riker’s pillow.

“ _Yes_ ,” Darren giggled in response as he poked them.

“Alright, bud, let us get up,” Riker breathed out as he rolled onto his back to look at his five year old brother.

“Mkay! Hurry up!” Darren exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and skipped out the door.

“C’mon, Jeff. Up,” Riker yawned as he swat at Jeff’s ass.

“Bleh,” Jeff replied before sitting up and following Riker into the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth and then Riker went to get dressed while Jeff started on his hair.

“You just borrowing clothes?” Riker asked as he pulled on gym shorts.

“Yeah,” Jeff replied as he walked out of the bathroom and pulled on his underwear.

“Mkay,” Riker said as he pulled on a shirt as Jeff grabbed a pair of gym shorts and a Midnight Swallows shirt to pull on.

“Alright, let’s go,” Jeff breathed, slapping his hand into Riker’s before they headed downstairs. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s cheek as Jeff leaned into his side.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” Dalton squealed as Riker and Jeff walked downstairs.

“Yeah, calm yourself,” Jeff replied as Riker went into the kitchen and then reappeared with Darren and go-gurts.

“Alright, out you go,” Riker said as he opened the front door and handed Jeff one of the go-gurts. Darren and Dalton immediately latched onto each other’s hands and skipped out the door. Riker snorted and shook his head as he and Jeff followed, each of them starting to eat their yogurt.

“Are Shelby and Courtney gonna be at the park?” Darren asked.

“I don’t know, bud. I don’t think Courtney will be there though,” Riker replied.

“ _Boo_ ,” Dalton sang, causing Darren to giggle. Jeff smiled and shook his head.

“I think you guys will survive without her,” Jeff added.

“We know,” Darren and Dalton chorused in response as they swung their hands between them.

“Rike, can we watch Disney movies and make a fort later?” Darren asked as he looked back at Riker.

“If you guys are good,” Riker replied.

“Yay!” Darren and Dalton exclaimed as they reached the park.

“Alright. Go play,” Jeff said as he and Riker threw away their trash.

“Gotta catch me, Tonny!” Darren immediately squealed as he took off running.

“No fair! You’re faster than me!” Dalton exclaimed as he took off running after Darren, who just giggled. Riker and Jeff both snorted as they sat down in the grass and leaned into each other.

“They’re ridiculous,” Jeff breathed.

“Mhm,” Riker hummed in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Jeff’s shoulders and kissed Jeff’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have it any other way though.”

“Me either,” Jeff agreed as they watched Dalton try to catch up to Darren as they both giggled.

“I can’t wait to have kids,” Riker breathed. Jeff smiled then and twined his fingers through Riker’s.

“Me either,” Jeff repeated before he kissed Riker lightly. Riker smiled widely and help Jeff closer to his side as he looked back over towards Darren and Dalton.

And that’s when he noticed it. There was a woman who was watching Darren closely. Riker froze for a second and Jeff looked over at him, confused.

“That woman. She’s watching Darren,” Riker whispered, nodding in the woman’s direction. Jeff glanced over and narrowed his eyes.

“What the hell?” Jeff asked as Riker looked between his younger brother and the woman, panicking slightly.

“Dar! Dalt! Come here for a minute, please!” Riker called out. The two five year olds looked over at him and then ran over, jumping at Riker and pushing him down.

“What, Rikey?” Darren asked as Riker held onto them and sat up.

“I want you guys to stay closer to us, okay?” Riker asked, looking between Darren and Dalton.

“Mkay. We can do that,” Dalton said.

“Mhm!” Darren agreed as he pressed a loud kiss to Riker’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Riker breathed as he kissed Darren’s forehead. “Now you can go play again.”

“Kay. Love you!” Darren giggled.

“Love you too,” Riker replied as Darren and Dalton ran off again, making sure to stay closer. Riker and Jeff stood up then, ready to grab the two kids and leave if need arose.

“That woman is weird,” Jeff breathed as they glanced back over to see she was still watching Darren.

“It’s freaking me out,” Riker hissed, keeping a close eye on Darren. Jeff nodded in agreement, also watching Darren and Dalton carefully as they climbed onto swings, hands clasped together between them. Both of them were so engrossed in keeping a close eye on the two five year olds that they didn’t notice the woman approaching them.

“Excuse me?”

Riker and Jeff both jumped and turned, hands tightening around each other. When Riker finally noticed that it was the woman standing there, he became defensive and tensed up

“Yes?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to bother you, but are you with that young boy?” she asked, gesturing over at Darren where he was still swinging with Dalton.

“Yes, why?” Riker asked.

“Are you his adoptive father?” she asked.

“No. I’m his older brother,” Riker replied. “Why do you care and what makes you think he’s adopted?”

“Riker…” Jeff hissed warningly, grip tightening around Riker’s hand.

“Oh, I must seem so creepy. You’ll have to forgive me. I’m his biological mother,” the woman said. Riker and Jeff just stared at her then with dropped jaws. She offered them a small smile as they gaped.

“How do you know?” Jeff finally asked.

“I visited the orphanage he was at a few years back. I went back a year later to adopt him only to learn he had already been adopted,” she replied.

“If you wanted him, why did you give him up in the first place?” Riker asked. The woman looked at him and then sighed.

“I didn’t want him to be abused. My ex-husband was physically abusive to me and our other son. I didn’t want him to have the same fate,” she breathed out. “It took me three years to get rid of my ex-husband, and by that time Darren had been adopted.”

“Oh,” Riker and Jeff breathed out in unison.

“I’m Elaine, by the way,” the woman said with a small smile.

“Riker,” Riker said as he shook her hand.

“Jeff,” Jeff added, “How old was your other son when all this happened?”

“Oh, Matt was three. He’s eight now,” Elaine replied, pointing over to a small boy that looked exactly like her, but with dark curls like Darren’s instead of Elaine’s light, straight hair. “Luckily, he doesn’t remember much of his father.”

“That’s good,” Riker breathed. Then, Darren ran up and slammed into Riker’s legs as he giggled. “Aw, dude, you’re gonna knock me down one of these days doing that.”

“Yay!” Darren squealed before he launched himself into Riker’s arms as Dalton giggled and waited for Jeff to pick him up.

“I think Shelby and Courtney have had a bad influence on you, Dar,” Jeff chuckled. Darren just smiled innocently and rested his head on Riker’s shoulder. Then, he looked over at Elaine and his brow pulled together. Elaine gave Darren a small smile and Riker smiled to himself and kissed Darren’s forehead.

“Dar, this is Elaine. Elaine, this is Darren,” Riker said. Darren just tucked his face into Riker’s neck as he peeked over at Elaine.

“Mommy!” a voice suddenly exclaimed as a boy ran over and jumped into Elaine’s arms.

“ _Careful_ , Matty. You’re a _big boy_ now, remember?” she asked.

“But I’m still _little_ ,” Matt giggled, referring to his size since he was little for an eight year old, just like Darren was small for a five year old.

“Yes, I know,” Elaine laughed as she kissed Matt’s cheek.

“Jeffy, that kid’s got hair like Darren’s,” Dalton whispered loudly. Jeff snorted then and Darren looked over at Dalton with narrowed eyes.

“Hey!” Darren protested, causing Matt’s attention to fall on him.

“Hey! You got small ears like me!” Matt giggled, lifting his hair for Darren to see. Darren eyed Matt skeptically and Elaine smiled.

“I don’t like my ears,” Darren huffed out as Riker kissed his cheek.

“Why not? Then you can push ‘em forward and be a monkey! Oo, oo!” Matt exclaimed as he used his hands to push his ears forward and pretend to be a monkey. Dalton immediately began giggling and Darren cracked a small smile.

“I don’t like monkeys. They’re too loud and messy. I like elephants,” Darren said. Riker snorted and pressed a kiss to Darren’s cheek.

“Then you can pretend to be an Asian elephant! They have smaller ears than other elephants!” Matt replied before pushing his ears forward and making an elephant noise. Darren and Dalton both giggled with delight and Matt smiled smugly.

“C’mon! Elephants!” Dalton exclaimed as he wiggled out of Jeff’s arms and took off. Darren laughed and did the same, easily catching up to Dalton.

“Ah! Wait for me!” Matt squealed as he worked his way out of Elaine’s arms and ran after them.

“Not too far, Darren!” Riker called out.

“I know!” Darren replied before squealing as Dalton tackled him, both of them giggling as they hit the ground. Matt joined them as he laughed and made elephant noises. Dalton and Darren both laughed and joined Matt. Elaine smiled as she watched them while Jeff shook his head.

“He’s happy,” Elaine breathed as she watched Darren.

“Yeah, he is,” Riker agreed as Jeff let out a breath and leaned against Riker’s side.

“That’s what is important. Thank you and your family for that,” Elaine said as she looked over at Riker and smiled. Riker smiled back in response as Jeff squeezed his hand.

“He’s helped my whole family become happy again, so it’s worked both ways,” Riker added. Jeff hummed in agreement as he leaned against Riker’s side. Riker smiled and kissed Jeff’s forehead. Elaine watched them and smiled.

“I’m glad he has two good people to look up to,” she said. “And that he has good friends his age. The time I visited the orphanage he was all by himself.”

“Yeah. That’s how I found him,” Riker said as he thought back to the day he’d met Darren. Jeff smiled and rested his chin on Riker’s shoulder as he watched the three kids play.

“And then he wormed his way into your family,” Jeff added.

“Yep,” Riker agreed as Elaine smiled. Then, Darren, Dalton, and Matt ran up to them.

“Rikey! Can Matt come home and play soccer with us?” Darren asked as he held his hands in the air.

“That’s up to Matt’s mommy, little dude,” Riker replied as he picked Darren up. All three kids immediately looked over at Elaine and she smiled.

“ _Please_ , Mommy?” Matt asked as he pouted, an expression that Riker and Jeff saw all the time on Darren’s face.

“Sure thing, Matty,” Elaine said.

“Yay!” all three kids exclaimed. Darren immediately jumped out of Riker’s arms and grabbed onto Dalton’s and Matt’s hands as they started to walk off. Riker and Jeff smiled at each other before following, Elaine next to them.

“I never thought I’d ever get to see them together,” Elaine said as she watched Darren and Matt’s hands swing between them.

“I’m happy you get to,” Riker told her as he gave her a smile. She smiled back and Jeff let out a content sigh.

“Mommy!” Darren called out once they reached the house.

“Miri!” Dalton sang out.

“Yes, boys?” Miri’s voice called out from inside the house as Darren opened the front door.

“We made a new friend today, Mommy!” Darren giggled happily as she appeared and he launched himself into her arms.

“Oh really?” she asked, poking Darren’s stomach and causing him to giggle.

“Yeah! His name is Matt!” Darren added.

“Hi!” Matt exclaimed as he waved enthusiastically. Miri looked down at Matt and froze for a second before looking back at Darren, obviously seeing the similarities. Then, she looked out at Elaine quickly before back down at Matt.

“Well hello, Matt!” Miri said.

“Hi,” Matt repeated with a giggle.

“Can we go play soccer in the backyard?” Darren asked.

“Yes, but don’t injure Dalton. You know he’s not very good at soccer,” Miri said as she placed Darren on his feet.

“I know, Mommy. He sucks at soccer,” Darren giggled before running off through the house to the backyard.

“Hey!” Dalton yelled as he followed, Matt laughing as he followed suit. Miri smiled at them and then looked over at Elaine.

“Why don’t you come inside?” she asked.

“Thank you,” Elaine said as she followed Miri inside. Riker and Jeff walked in after them, closing the door. Miri led the way into the kitchen so that they could watch the kids in the yard.

“You’re Darren’s biological mother, aren’t you?” Miri asked as they sat down.

“Yes,” Elaine breathed. “I would have loved to have Darren with me, but I am so happy he has a good family here.”

“We’re happy too,” Miri said, offering Elaine a small smile. “But I think it would also be good for him to know you, and know the truth once he’s older.”

“I would _love_ that opportunity,” Elaine said. “I never thought I’d get the chance.”

“I would like to know why you gave him up though,” Miri said, eyes curious. Elaine took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

“His and Matt’s father became abusive when I was pregnant. I didn’t want the possibility of Darren dying because of it. I couldn’t let Matt go, though,” Elaine breathed.

“Oh, sweetie,” Miri breathed, immediately reaching out to grab hold of Elaine’s hand. Riker looked outside then and shook his head as he saw Darren practically dancing around Dalton with the soccer ball. Jeff snorted as he saw also and got up to follow Riker outside.

“Hey, Dar! What do we say about playing fair?” Riker asked as he walked up to his younger brother.

“That I should be fair to Tonny,” Darren said.

“He is definitely _not_ playing fair,” Matt giggled. Dalton shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“We saw that,” Riker chuckled as he stole the ball from Darren.

“Hey!” Darren protested as Riker started running around with the ball.

“You know the deal, Dar!” Riker laughed as he kept the ball away from Darren.

“Now you did it, Darren,” Dalton huffed as Jeff smiled and sat down on the porch. Matt watched Riker and Darren carefully as they danced around each other. Elaine watched as well, a small smile on her face.

“Hush, Ton,” Darren growled as he ran after Riker. Riker just laughed and bounced the ball into the air to start bouncing it off his head and knees. “No fair, Riker Samuel!”

“Oo, you’re in trouble now, Rike,” Jeff laughed. Riker just smirked and shrugged in response. Then, he let out a yelp as Darren jumped at him and pushed him to the ground. Darren then jumped up quickly and stole the ball back and ran across the yard.

“Oh, you little _cheat_ ,” Riker chuckled. Darren just laughed as he kicked the ball around.

“You gotta play _fair_ now, Darren,” Dalton pouted.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed.

“Mkay!” Darren squealed as he kicked the ball towards Darren before running off.

“Well, we know who _won’t_ be playing soccer later on,” Riker laughed as he went to sit next to Jeff.

“Duh. Darren already plays on a team and Dalton just derps,” Jeff snorted as they watched the three boys kick the soccer ball around.

“True,” Riker agreed as he leaned against Jeff’s side. Then he looked up as he felt fingers thread through his hair. “Hi, Mommy.”

“Hey, sweetie,” Miri replied with a small smile.

“He’s really talented,” Elaine breathed as she watched Darren.

“He is,” Jeff agreed. “You would expect him to be after he’s been playing for two years.”

“Unlike Daton, who has been _attempting_ to play for the past two years,” Miri laughed. Riker and Jeff snorted with laughter as they nodded in agreement.

“Does Darren have any other interests?” Elaine asked as she watched Darren and Matt interact while kicking the ball around.

“He plays piano and sings. He recently started showing an interest in dancing,” Miri replied.

“The effects of being around Riker,” Jeff chuckled. Miri smiled and nodded in agreement.

“How come?” Elaine asked. Riker looked back at her and smiled.

“Those are all the things I do. For some reason they all fascinate him,” Riker told her.

“Because you’re _you_ and you’re his _favorite_ ,” Jeff giggled as he poked Riker’s side. Riker chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

“I think he would have found them anyway,” Riker added.

“Maybe,” Miri agreed. “But you definitely nudge it along.”

“At least he has things he likes,” Elaine said. “It’s important.”

“It is,” Miri agreed as the three kids walked up to them. Darren immediately fell against Riker’s chest while Dalton fell into Jeff’s. Matt just giggled and launched himself into Elaine’s arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she hugged him.

“Mommy, can we come back here and play again another time?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, Mommy, can he?” Darren asked as he looked over at Miri and pouted, just as Matt pouted to Elaine. Elaine and Miri exchanged a look and smiled.

“Of course,” they responded in unison. All three boys immediately let out cheers as the rest of them smile before Matt and Elaine left for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the summer after Riker and Jeff's freshman year of college.
> 
> Okay, Miri would totally mother the hell out of Elaine.   
> Elaine would have had Matt between the ages of 18-20, so she is still pretty young. Probably just under 30.


End file.
